Nick and perry gets grounded for killing the offbeats
Summary: Roll Light is devastated when The Offbeats got killed by Nick and Perry. Transcript: Part 1: Roll Light becomes devastated over the death of the offbeats and the near destruction of GoAnimate City *(4:00 PM) *see Roll Light at the Kablam residence *Roll: I'm going to meet Henry and June. *(Roll Light rings the door buzzer. Henry and June walk out) *Henry: Hello. You must be the fox-like android from Megaman. *Roll: I'm going to see Betty Anne Bongo and the offbeats perform their songs. *June: Too bad Roll, but Betty Anne Bongo and the offbeats have all died in a deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attack that killed 10 billion people and nearly destroyed all of GoAnimate City last night. *Roll: (In Horrid Henry’s voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Normal voice) This is bad! I'm going home now! *Henry: Okay then, see you later. *(Roll Light walks away into the night while crying in her game voice from MUGEN) *see Roll Light in her room, lying on her bed crying. Velouria and Female Kana walk in wearing pajamas and barefoot *Velouria: Roll, what's wrong? Why are you crying? *Roll: The offbeats are dead along with 10 billion people and almost of GoAnimate City has been destroyed. *Female Kana: We're sorry to see what happened. *(Roll Light stops crying and becomes angry) *Roll: Wait a minute, it was Nick and Perry! They should get their rear beaten for that! *Velouria: You should call Wowser so he can punish Nick and Perry while the Power Rangers send them to the audience. *Roll: Okay. *Velouria: Hey Female Kana, Why don't we get the nail makeover so we could paint our nails. *Female Kana: Good Idea Velouria. *(Female Kana and Velouria leaves. Roll Light picks up the phone) *Roll: Hello! Is this Wowser? *Wowser: (On the phone) Yes. *Roll Light: *Wowser: (On the phone) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: Nick and Perry get sent to the audience *(Cut to: Wowser in the black screen with flames surrounded) *Wowser: (Does a Megalon roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) NICK AND PERRY! (X5) BOTH OF YOU, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!! *(A bus is seen driving to Nick and Perry's 3 story house as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly) *Wowser: (in Scary Voice) NICK & PERRY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED THE OFFBEATS ALONG WITH 10 BILLION PEOPLE AND ALMOST DESTROYED THE ENTIRE CITY!!!! YOU BOTH KNOW THAT TERRORISM IS AGAINST THE LAW AND YOU TWO CAN FACE JAIL TIME FOR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!! THAT'S IT! YOU BOYS ARE GROUNDED (X8) FOR FIVE WHOLE WEEKS! NOW THE POWER RANGERS ARE GOING TO SEND YOU BOTH TO THE AUDIENCE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HURT ROLL LIGHT'S FEELINGS AND NEARLY DESTROYING THE ENTIRE CITY! (normal voice) Power Rangers, send Nick and Perry to the audience! *Red Ranger: This is what you will get for killing the offbeats along with 10 billion people and nearly destroying the entire city. Prepare to be sent to the audience! *Pink Ranger: Prepare to be sent to the audience! *Blue Ranger: Prepare to be sent to the audience! *Yellow Ranger: Prepare to be sent to the audience! *Black Ranger: Prepare to be sent to the audience! *(The Power Rangers send Nick and Perry upwards while crying in Two Dr. Robotnik’s voice sound saying “We hate that hedgehog!”) *to: Nick and Perry in the audience *Nick: Why did we get sent to the audience? *Perry: I don't know. what's happening? *(The Audience flies away with Nick and Perry) *Nick: Oh god help us! *see The Mavericks laughing as the audience carries away with Nick and Perry. * * Part 3: Ivory Soap Advertisement Broadcast News of the 9/11 sized terrorist attack *Ivory Soap Broadcast News Woman: Breaking news, 2 dogs named Nick and Perry caused a huge 9/11 sized terrorist attack just like Favian Mendoza did to Azura. Nick and Perry reportedly unleashed over 800,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over GoAnimate City and they all detonate, killing over 5 billion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 800 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage as centillions of American civilians panicked, screamed and ran for their lives as Nick and Perry began singing Another One Bites the Dust repeatingly while they started opened fire on them with their quadruple barrel maximum power miniguns equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers, killing 5 billion more civilians and destroying 1,800,000 buildings, vans, trucks, buses and cars and opening fire on hundreds of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them, causing the buildings that were hit to fall down and explode, causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt. Here's Danger Mouse. Danger Mouse, what would you feel about when Nick and Perry killed the offbeats? *Danger Mouse: I feel ashamed of myself! Why? It's because they were one of my best friends in the universe! *Ivory Soap Broadcast News Woman: Wowser, if you are watching this, you will have to pay $800 trillion for the damages Nick and Perry did and $1,800,000,000 for the hospital bills. We'll be back after the commercial breaks. Part 4 finale: Selkie, Velouria and Female Kana paint their nails while watching tickling videos by ThePlayStationMaster6000/Roll Light's friends tickle Selkie (Roll Light), Velouria (Sheeta) and Female Kana/Bedtime foot massage for Selkie, Velouria and Female Kana *(7:00 PM) *see Selkie repainting her fingernails and toenails red as she is holding her foot and keeping her toes from wiggling. Selkie then finishes painting her toenails red *Selkie: There, that should take care of it. *(Selkie then closes the red nail polish bottle as her fingernail and toenail polish is dry. Selkie then lifts her right foot up and wiggles her red painted toes while she laughs in her game voice when her wiggly red painted toes looked very cute. She then stops wiggling her cute red painted toes and looks at the full moon through the window while she is feeling a little depressed over the massacre incident that Nick and Perry caused as the corners of her eyes watered with Kitsune tears) *Selkie: Bye, Betty Anne Bongo! Thanks for the best playtime ever! I'll miss you so much, I almost don't wanna go home. *(Velouria and Female Kana walk in) *Velouria: It's okay now Selkie, Nick and Perry are sent to the audience so they won't hear from us again. *Selkie: Thanks Velouria. *Sniff* *Velouria: Hmph. I didn't want to cry, either, but here we are right after the rampaging incident Nick and Perry caused. I guess I never thought I'd miss any of The Offbeats this much. *Female Kana: Same here. *(Velouria and Female Kana join with Selkie and remove their slippers. They then treat their nails as they watch the tickling videos) *Selkie: Hey look, Hana is getting tickled by a blue feather on her feet. *Velouria: Yeah if there was someone else who can tickle our feet, this can look like ThePlayStationMaster6000's tickling feet videos. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia: *This is the first time Roll Light and Sheeta become a Kitsune hybrid (Roll) and Part Wolfskin (Sheeta) offscreen. Category:Nick and Perry's grounded days Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without The Save-Ums